


Testing My Patience

by dglrd



Series: yugbam oneshots with punny names [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exams, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Stress Relief, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dglrd/pseuds/dglrd
Summary: Everyone knows how important it is to study, but sometimes Yugyeom just studies a little too hard and gets a little too stressed.So it's up to BamBam to help him.





	Testing My Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hcneybubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneybubs/gifts).



> So I started writing this at the beginning of this month, and it's been posted just in time for @shyguk's birthday :) and because I can't give you a gift in real life, I'd like to gift this fic to you!
> 
> As far as I understand, Lis is also on study hiatus right now. So, you know. Enjoy! I hope you can relax a bit while reading this :D
> 
> Happy birthday Lis <3

BamBam knows that there’s been so many exams lately. And he’s been studying so much for them. When he comes home from the library, or he puts his books away, he’s exhausted and he’s usually headed straight for bed.

Yugyeom, on the other hand, doesn’t come home from the library until the elderly librarian has to bribe him with chocolate chip cookies in order for him to head home. He feels bad for the librarian because she has to wait for so long before she can close the library, and by then, it’s nearly two in the morning.

Usually, Yugyeom will go right to bed when he gets home. But on this particular night, he’s worrying excessively about his results. He knows there’s no point trying to fall asleep, and if he plays Overwatch, it’ll wake BamBam, his mom and his siblings up. He sits at the kitchen table, one hand supporting his head, the other gently petting Pudding behind his ears. 

Still, Bam can hear Gyeom’s sad attempt to be quiet. He opens his bedroom door, and for a few seconds just stands in the hall, before tiptoeing into the kitchen, making sure that the younger of the two can’t hear his movements.

Dragging a stool over, BamBam reaches for the blender, some strawberries and vanilla ice cream, and then sneaks back into his room. He blends his ingredients together, before pouring the smoothie into Yugyeom’s favourite glass and heading back outside. 

He puts the drink on the top of the bookshelf, before covering Yugyeom’s eyes with his cold hands. “Guess who,” he coos softly.

Yugyeom whips around, only to see his Thai boyfriend standing just behind him. 

“I got you a drink.” Bam reaches for the smoothie, passes it to Yuggie, and then draws a seat next to him. “Aren’t you tired?”

Rubbing his eyes that are as pink as the strawberry drink, Yugyeom stretches and nods. “Yeah. But I can’t fall asleep.” He leans on his boyfriend’s shoulder, scratching his fingers as he does so.

BamBam may be smaller than Yugyeom, but he’s very strong. He brings the latter into a bridal carry, carrying him to the sofa, before putting him down and going into the bedroom. He returns with Yugyeom’s moisturizer and rubs some on the chapped layers of skin that cover his fingers and palms. 

It sounds weird to think about it - but BamBam likes putting moisturizer on his boyfriend. He enjoys the way Yugyeom’s fingers go from rough and flaky to soft and moisturized; the way Yuggie’s fingers slide over his own. 

“You’re thinking a lot,” Bam says suddenly, breaking the silence into sharp fragments and leaving the broken pieces lying on the floor.

“Am I?” Yugyeom asks. “Maybe. I guess.”

Bam doesn’t say anything in response. He just hums a little; so quiet that Yugyeom can barely hear him even though the two of them are pressed so closely to each other. 

Speaking of the fact that they’re so close to each other, BamBam can literally feel the heat radiating from Yugyeom’s skin.

“Are you...blushing?”

Patting his cheeks a little, Yugyeom smiles shyly. “No, I’m not.”

“Liar. You so are. You’re all red!” The two of them laugh, and Bam puts his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulder. Before he knows it, he’s rubbing Gyeom’s neck. 

When Yugyeom puts his head on BamBam’s shoulder, it’s suddenly hard for the latter to breathe. Not because he knows that Yugyeom’s about to fall asleep and his breathing will disrupt the tough process that Gyeom goes through to finally drift off into an unsettled, light sleep. Because once again, BamBam’s really shy around Yugyeom. Maybe it’s how much painfully shy Yugyeom was when BamBam first met him, and how they became close in AP History when neither of them understood anything in class, and finally, Yugyeom asked him on a date.

And now, Yugyeom’s resting on Bam’s shoulder.

No matter how much BamBam pretends to be a bad singer, his soft, mellow voice is what Yugyeom loves on a Thursday night when he can’t sleep.

“Your voice is so nice, Bam.”

“Thanks. Gotta give creds to the kazoo that Jungkook gave to me, right?” Bam feels the younger boy nod on his shoulder. 

Yugyeom enjoys listening to Bam singing. Sure, maybe it’s not as strong as Youngjae’s voice, or Jaebum’s voice, but still - it’s sweet and a little raspy; a nice lullaby for him to help him fall asleep. 

Which he does, when his soft eyelids cover his eyes that crinkle when he’s happy, and his eyelashes - which are beautifully long - brush over his lower eyelid. He looks so young and small, and it reminds BamBam of how young Yugyeom is - too young to be this stressed, too young to have been kicked out by his parents, too young to just be the way he is. 

Bam gently tips Yugyeom’s head upright, before sneaking back into his room, careful not to wake up his mom up. He gets a blanket and goes back to the living room, careful not to sprint because of how eager he is to snuggle with Gyeom.

And then BamBam gets under the blanket with his favourite person in the world, and presses a kiss to said person’s forehead, before whispering, “I love you, Yugyeom.”


End file.
